


is not real

by Aryamaowoojin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryamaowoojin/pseuds/Aryamaowoojin
Summary: -E-Eu sinto tanto sua falta - ele sussurra entre os soluços, e então ele sente uma mão na sua. Ele olha assustado, mas lá está os dedos entrelaçados, a textura áspera dos dedos de Woojin contra a textura dos seus dedos gelados pelo nervosismo e falta de alimento.É um momento delicado demais para Jihoon e ele sabe que não devia, mas ele afunda seu rosto no peito de Woojin e agarra com força a blusa do mesmo para que ele não se vá de novo





	is not real

**Author's Note:**

> Oi amores. Primeiro de tudo quero deixar meus agradecimentos a Jess por ter me encorajado a participar do projeto. Sério, sem ela eu acho que eu ia deixar quieto e ia acabar não participando do projeto eheheh. Então obgd mesmo anjo!!!!
> 
> Em segundo lugar eu quero deixar avisado que eu tentei de tudo pra essa fic não ficar tão triste, mas não teve jeito né, e inclusive eu mudei o final porque senão eu ia chorar mais que já chorei ksksks. Eu ia postar ela em inglês, mas acabei resolvendo postar em pt-br mesmo, vocês que não sabem português que lute pra traduzir ela assim como eu que leio fic em inglês pelo google tradutor.
> 
> Espero que apesar da tristeza toda que ela tá vocês gostem. E se tiver algum erro já peço desculpas por que eu sou lerda e as vezes nem vejo o erro.
> 
> Boa leitura e que 2park poste logo uma foto, não aguento mais mendigar no twitter.

Já fazia dois meses que tudo tinha acontecido. Ninguém estava realmente preparado para aquela notícia. Quando o celular de Jihoon tocou as dez da noite e a voz de Daniel estava em um tom mais baixo que o normal, ele sabia que algo de errado tinha acontecido, mas nunca imaginou que teria algo haver com Woojin, e quando Daniel sussurrou um desculpa em meio a soluços ele não quis acreditar. Ele não podia acreditar porque doía, e ainda dói.

Daehwi foi quem o levou para o hospital com toda a documentação de Woojin, Baejin que lhe abraçou quando o médico explicou que Woojin não resistiu aos ferimentos, Jisung que segurou em sua mão ao comprimentar os pais de Woojin que chegaram algumas horas depois no velório. Yerim lhe deu um abraço forte em meio a lágrimas, Sra.Park agradeceu por ter cuidado de Woojin por todos aqueles cinco anos… Mas Jihoon realmente cuidou?

Jihoon pensa que nunca sentirá dor maior do que sentiu quando teve que se despedir de Woojin. E ele não podia parar de se sentir arrependido por tudo que não fez a ele, se arrependia de todas a brigas bobas, de todas as vezes que gritou com Woojin, todas as vezes que o ignorou por estar com raiva, se arrependia por nunca ter demonstrado o quão importante Woojin era para ele

Sra.Park pede para Jihoon ficar em sua casa alguns dias e é claro que ele não nega o pedido, e ele é grato pelos três dias que ficou junto a ela e a Yerim. As duas lhe distrai bastante, apesar de ao mesmo tempo lembrarem do Woojin quase todo minuto. Woojin sempre irritava Yerim e era algo realmente engraçado ver ela correndo dele. Woojin ajudava sua mãe no café da manhã todo natal, além de ter um ótimo relacionamento com a mesma. Era difícil dormir no antigo quarto de Woojin porque ele tinha o cheiro e traços dele, além das várias memórias que tinham feito ali juntos. Ali foi onde eles tiveram seu primeiro beijo, onde esconderam a Choco da mãe de Woojin por uma semana, onde assistiam filmes idiotas juntos a Daehwi, onde tiveram sua primeira briga que pareceu durar uma eternidade, mas que na verdade durou apenas dois dias. Era impossível não sentir os olhos se encherem de lágrimas quando olhava para a mesa de estudo de Woojin e via uma foto dos dois com seus diplomas, tinham tantas histórias juntos e elas parecem dolorosas demais agora que Woojin não estava para ri da maneira como seu cabelo estava ridículo na foto, fazer brincadeiras e piadas ruins e mesmo assim ser engraçado, não estava ali para limpar suas lágrimas que teimam em descer em suas bochechas se acumulando em seu queixo para então molhar a camisa que usava, que ironicamente era a camisa favorita de Woojin.

Quando voltou para seu apartamento agradeceu que Jisung que ainda estava ali, Choco latiu animada e pulou em suas pernas como sempre fazia com Woojin, e lá estava as lágrimas de volta. Jisung lhe abraçou forte enquanto Choco lambia o pé de Jihoon como se dissesse para ele se animar, o que não aconteceu. Jisung e Daehwi se revezavam para fazer companhia a Jihoon no primeiro mês e Jihoon é realmente grato por aquilo. Daniel parece ter vergonha de aparecer para Jihoon, e de certa forma Jihoon se sente grato por ele não tentar lhe ver. Não culpava ele, não podia culpá-lo por um acidente, mas não era como se ele não soubesse a merda dos riscos de andar na chuva em alta velocidade, ele poderia ter parado Woojin, poderia ter evitado seu braço quebrado e a morte de Woojin, mas agora já era tarde e tinha certeza que Daniel já se sentia péssimo o suficiente.

Jihoon passa o segundo mês sozinho, e tudo parece não ter mais sentido em sua vida. Ele passa os dias vendo televisão com Choco em seu colo. Quase não se levanta do sofá, e só realmente se levanta quando Daehwi o visita junto a Jisung que apenas lhe olha com pena. Ele não precisa de pena, ele só precisava que Woojin voltasse para casa, ele só precisava afundar seu nariz no peito dele para poder sentir o cheiro suave de suor e perfume mesclados, ele precisava do calor corporal dele, ele precisava ouvir as piadas ruins, ele queria Park Woojin de volta em sua vida.

E então, em uma das noites sozinho, com Choco quieta em seu colo ele acorda com um barulho alto vindo do quarto. Demora um pouco para ele se acostumar com a escuridão da sala, e também demora para sua cabeça parar de girar quando ele se levanta, talvez fosse culpa da falta de comida em seu organismo, ou talvez fosse pela forte dor de cabeça que tinha a meses por não conseguir passar um dia se quer sem chorar. Ele vai até o quarto com passos vacilantes, Choco o segue curiosa, mas para um pouco distante da porta do quarto enquanto observa Jihoon abrir a mesma devagar, como se tivesse medo de ser algum bandido invadindo seu apartamento (vale dizer que aquilo seria impossível, já que ele mora no décimo andar).

As pernas de Jihoon falham quando ele avista fios de um cabelo que ele conhecia bem. Ele aperta os olhos com força incrédulo, mas quando os abre a imagem parece ser ainda mais real.   
Choco não reage, não late, não faz absolutamente nada, apenas cheira o pé de Jihoon e volta para o sofá. Isso assusta Jihoon, ela com certeza pularia e choraria de alegria se realmente visse o que estava vendo.

Jihoon olha de novo para o quarto e ele ainda está ali, e parece estranhamente vivo demais. Ele não se mexe, apenas fica ali com um sorriso delicado no canto dos lábios. Jihoon sabe o que aquele sorriso quer passar, ele quer tranquilizar Jihoon e isso é quase convincente o suficiente para Jihoon realmente se tranquilizar, mas ele sabe que aquilo não é possível, ele sabe que não é real, mas ele quer que seja. Ele precisa que seja real.

Meio exitante ele se aproxima e ele sente seu coração se apertar quando sente o forte cheiro dele, ele sabe que não é possível, mas ele escolhe acreditar e doí, doí como um inferno, a saudade aperta seu peito e ele sente a primeira lágrima descer sem muito esforço. 

-E-Eu sinto tanto sua falta - ele sussurra entre os soluços, e então ele sente uma mão na sua. Ele olha assustado, mas lá está os dedos entrelaçados, a textura áspera dos dedos de Woojin contra a textura dos seus dedos gelados pelo nervosismo e falta de alimento.

É um momento delicado demais para Jihoon e ele sabe que não devia, mas ele afunda seu rosto no peito de Woojin e agarra com força a blusa do mesmo para que ele não se vá de novo. Ele sente o calor de Woojin, ele pode escutar o coração de Woojin batendo e ele sente os lábios dele tocar em sua testa, ele sente os braços lhe abraçando o forçando ainda mais contra seu peito. Jihoon sente seu pulmão implorar por ar, mas ele não quer se afastar, ele não quer perder Woojin de novo. Não de novo, não outra vez, então ele se mantém ali, ele sente Woojin tentando se afastar dele, mas ele não permite, ele segura com mais força a blusa de Woojin, mas então ele sente uma tontura, ele sente sua mente querendo apagar. E então ele se afasta de Woojin e olha uma última vez para o rosto calmo e brilhante que lhe oferece um sorriso de tristeza disfarçada de compreensão.

-PARK JIHOON - Jihoon pensa escutar a voz de Jisung antes de apagar de vez

Quando Jihoon acorda Jisung está com um olhar irritado, ele percebe a mão do mesmo em seu ombro, e então ele nota que tinha sido apenas um sonho. Um sonho e nada mais...

-Você se sente bem? - Jisung suspira suavizando a careta que fazia antes enquanto aguardava Jihoon despertar.

-E-Eu não sei - Jihoon acha que Jisung é capaz de ouvir suas palavras, mesmo que ela seja baixa demais

-Você começou a chorar do nada. Achei que estava tendo um pesadelo - jisung explica enquanto Jihoon continua na mesma, chocado e chateado pela a realidade dura de ter sido apenas um sonho.

Tinha sido real demais para ser apenas um sonho. Ele sentiu o calor, ele sentiu o perfume, ele sentiu a textura dos dedos, ele viu os olhos…Sua mente não seria capaz de lhe enganar daquela forma, seria?

Jisung acaba dormindo com Jihoon depois de muita insistência. É claro que Jihoon não queria alguém naquele momento, sua mente estava confusa, seu coração ainda estava em pedaços e ele não se sentia bem pra conversar, mas Jisung prometeu não falar nada e nem lhe incomodar então Jihoon acabou cedendo. Jisung pediu uma pizza para os dois e Jihoon finalmente comeu algo naquela semana. Os dois comeram em silêncio, Choco foi a única a fazer barulho, latindo enquanto pedia de sua forma por carinho a Jisung que não negou e a colocou em seu colo. Ela adormeceu rápido e Jihoon fez um leve carinho na mesma antes de dar play em uma série que Jisung sugeriu para assistirem.

As imagens na televisão passava apenas como borrões para Jihoon. A imagem de Woojin ainda estava viva em sua mente e era mais difícil aceitar que tinha sido apenas um sonho do que aceitar que era um fantasma. Jihoon preferia que fosse um fantasma, assim pelo menos poderia ver Woojin sempre, mas no fundo ele sabe que aquilo não era um fantasma, porque fantasmas não poder ser tocados, não possuem cheiros, são apenas almas que não aceitaram ir embora. Jihoon escuta um suspiro mais forte vindo de Jisung e então ele percebe seu amigo dormindo abraçado a Choco e ele ri um pouco daquilo mas isso faz seu peito doer ainda mais e um nó se forma na sua garganta. Woojin sempre acabava da mesma maneira quando faziam maratona, talvez Choco sinta saudades dele tanto quanto eu sinto -pensou calado enquanto segurava o choro preso na garganta. Jihoon se lembra do dia que acharam a pequena bola de pelos em um beco sem saída, ela tinha um machucadinho em sua orelha e tremia de frio. Woojin não pensou duas vezes antes de escondê-la em sua bolsa e levá-la para casa. Não foi fácil cuidar dela sem que a mãe de Woojin percebesse, muito menos dividir os turnos de ficar com ela, Woojin talvez tenha se saído tão ruim em ciências por matar as aulas pra ficar com ela, claro que ele não assumiu isso para sua mãe, caso contrário Choco não teria continuado com eles. E então Jihoon não consegue mais segurar e acaba soluçando em meio suas lágrimas que não percebeu rolarem de seus olhos enquanto se esforçava pra não fazer barulho. Jisung acorda e abraça Jihoon mesmo estando confuso. Ele sente o quão gelado ele está e o puxa ainda mais para seus braços, o corpo treme sem parar, as lágrimas molham sua blusa e Jisung quer dizer que tudo ficará bem, ele quer dizer a Jihoon que estava ali por ele sempre, mas Jisung sabe que seria inútil, ele sabe que a única coisa que Jihoon queria era Woojin e então se mantém calado até sentir o corpo de Jihoon parar de tremer. Ele busca um lençol no quarto para cobrir Jihoon e o abraçar enquanto mexia em seus cabelos.

Jisung continua o carinho nos cabelos de Jihoon até sentir a respiração dele se acalmar por completo. Ele quer conversar com Jihoon, mas sabendo que ele está fechado por ainda estar muito abalado, ele foge do assunto Woojin, ele não aceita tirar ou mexer em nada de Woojin, Jihoon chora todas as vezes que entra no quarto e por isso evita ao máximo entrar ali. Ele fica semanas sem comer e não sai de casa desde o dia que voltou da casa da mãe de Woojin, e isso preocupa Jisung mais do que ele gostaria, ele sabe que seu amigo está afundando, ele sabe que Jihoon não vai lutar contra isso, mas ele quer que ele lute, ele não quer perder mais um amigo, mas ainda sim respeita o espaço de Jihoon e vai embora assim que o mesmo cai em um sono profundo. Ele pede a Daehwi que passe na casa de Jihoon e o mesmo aceita sem exitar. 

Choco quem acorda Jihoon com lambidas eufóricas. Jihoon se senta sobre o sofá e quase grita de susto ao ver ele ali novamente. Desta vez ele não está sorrindo, ele está sério como costumava ficar quando estavam conversando algo importante e aquilo faz a garganta de Jihoon se fechar. Ele sente seu coração doer ao se tocar que aquilo era apenas um outro sonho, mas como da primeira vez ele se deixa levar pra poder ter a oportunidade de sentir a presença dele novamente. Se aquilo significava ver e tocar Woojin, então ele continuaria a se deixar levar, ainda que doa ainda mais quando ele acordar, ainda que aquilo só faça sua saudade aumentar, ele ainda vai querer estar com Woojin. Se aquela era única forma de poder ter um terço do que era Woojin em sua vida real, então ele encontraria Woojin todas as noites em seu sonho sem problema algum. Mas mesmo em seus sonhos Woojin não parece concordar com aquilo.

Jihoon acaba rindo, ainda que não ache graça realmente, em como até seu subconsciente conhece Woojin tão bem ao ponto de saber exatamente sua opinião sobre seu estado. É ridículo como ele conhece tão bem aquela expressão brava que lhe sempre fazia uma parte sua ficar irritada por saber que de certa forma Woojin não estava errado em te-lá. Mas ele não liga pra ela, não agora, não naquele momento. Mesmo sabendo que é um sonho ele desliza sua mão pelo sofá até onde a mão de Woojin está. Ele entrelaça os dedos de novo e mais uma vez sente a textura e calor da mão de Woojin e isso faz seu peito se apertar porque é real demais para ser apenas um sonho.

Woojin não fala e não faz nada, mas Jihoon gostaria que ele fizesse, ele quer que Woojin aperte sua mão de volta, ele quer ser puxado para uma abraço de novo, mas Woojin não faz nada disso continua com a mesma expressão séria e puxa sua mão da de Jihoon e isso faz as lágrimas voltem a cair de seus olhos, ele tenta abraçar Woojin, mas o mesmo se levanta indo em direção a porta fazendo com que Jihoon caia e assusta a Choco (que fica chorando como se pedisse pra eles pararem de se afastar) e Jihoon tentando se levantar para conter Woojin. Ele fica ali no chão vendo Woojin dar passos sem olhar para trás até a porta, Choco lambe sua mão de forma desesperada enquanto ele soluça e tenta ficar mais uma vez de pé, mas é inútil porque Woojin já está do lado de fora da porta, ele sussurra um adeus para Jihoon e fecha a porta mesmo ouvindo Jihoon gritar para ele voltar, mas ele não volta, assim como ele não voltaria na vida real e isso faz Jihoon chorar ainda mais. Seu pulmão queima e então ele tem a sensação de ter seu corpo caindo sem parar.

Ele abre os olhos assustado quando sente um tapa em seu rosto, é Daehwi e ele parece tão assustado quanto da vez que pararam na delegacia por conta de um desafio bobo que tinha o deixado desacordado... Choco não para de latir e a cabeça de Jihoon doí e a sensação de queimação em seu pulmão aumenta e então Daehwi percebe que ele está ficando sem ar, tudo é muito rápido, então sai com ele nos braços correndo para a garagem onde pegam o carro e vão para a emergência de um dos hospitais próximos e a enfermeira é quem ajuda a sua respiração voltar ao normal, mas Daehwi o força a ter uma consulta com um médico então eles ficam ali até serem atendidos, Daehwi é quem responde o médico por Jihoon ainda estar estático refletindo sobre o que tinha acabado de vivenciar. Daehwi leva Jihoon até a farmácia mas ele não quer entrar e então compra todos os remédios que o médico passou enquanto conversa com Jisung ao telefone.

É uma quinta-feira quando alguém toca a campainha do apartamento de Jihoon, ele estranha tal ato, já que Daehwi e Jisung tinham a senha, mas mesmo assim vai até a mesma para abri-lá. Já tinha se passado duas semanas desde a última vez que Jihoon tinha sonhado com Woojin então ele se assusta quando o vê parado ali, ele fecha os olhos e os esfrega com força e quando volta a abrir ele vê Daniel e então é um choque ainda maior, ele estava péssimo e aquilo assustou Jihoon que o puxa pelo pulso e lhe põe sentado em seu sofá. Ele está chorando, sujo e com os olhos fundos, Jihoon dá um abraço de lado nele que dura o suficiente para que ele comece a se desculpar em meio às lágrimas, Jihoon se sente péssimo com aquilo, mas não sabe como reagir então ele só fica ali até Daniel conseguir se expressar.  
-Eu não consegui olhar na sua cara depois do velório - admite Daniel e Jihoon só balança a cabeça um pouco desconfortável. Ele vê Daniel pegar algo em seu bolso mas não diz nada - Ele me pediu pra te entregar isso quando eu tentei ajudar ele antes da ambulância chegar…  
-Daniel estica um pequeno envelope rosa com as mãos trêmulas, Jihoon demora a pegar por medo, medo de voltar a chorar todos os dias, de sentir a dor insuportável de não ter mais Woojin ali. Os remédios e chás que Daehwi e Jisung estavam lhe dando estavam lhe ajudado muito. Ele ainda sente vontade de chorar quando entra no quarto, mas agora ele consegue se controlar. Ele ainda quer ter Woojin em seu sonhos de volta, pra poder ter alguma forma de contato com ele, mas ele aceita que não pode continuar com aquilo, então aquele pequeno envelope podia fazer tudo isso voltar, e ele quer que Woojin volte, mas ele não quer sentir mais a dor da saudade, nem quer ver seus amigos preocupados com ele. Ele abre o envelope e sua garganta parece secar ao reconhecer a letra bagunçada de Woojin em um pequeno cartão, seus olhos ficam embaçados ao ler o “Para meu amor Jihoonie” e então ele pega um pequeno pingente em forma de osso, "Max" escrito em alto relevo e ele sorri amargo sentindo seu coração se partir novamente em milhões de pedaços. 

Ele sabe o que aquilo significa, já Daniel parece um pouco perdido, mas não pergunta e avisa que vai embora, Jihoon o impede de ir e pede que ele durma ali hoje e Daniel aceita mesmo desconfortável com a ideia, Jihoon entrega uma muda de roupa sua junto a uma toalha para que ele se banhe e fique mais confortável pra passar a noite. Daehwi e Jisung se assustam com a presença de Daniel ao lado de Jihoon quando chegam no apartamento de manhã mas logo começam a conversar como se eles não estivessem surpresos ao verem como Daniel estava também, Jihoon não conta sobre o pingente a eles por saber que eles arrumaram um jeito de fazer algum tipo de discurso sobre aquilo, e ele não querer escutar ninguém. Quando Daehwi e Daniel entram em uma conversa sobre os velhos tempos Jihoon prefere se afastar indo para a sacada do apartamento. Jisung dá uma passada por lá, mas não fica ali e Jihoon aproveita o momento para fazer algo. Ele pega seu celular e liga para o número que ele sabe ser da clínica veterinária. Um rapaz atende no segundo toque, Jihoon pergunta sobre Max e ele sente um nó na garganta quando o rapaz informa que ele acabou sendo adotado por outra família por não ter sido buscado no dia combinado com o primeiro interessado, Ele pede desculpa e então desliga.

Ele segura o choro como pode, mas seu coração volta doer com a saudade e arrependimento, ele quer gritar com Daniel por não entregar o envelope antes, ele quer ir atrás da família que ficou com Max e quer gritar que aquele era o cachorro que seu namorado tinha adotado finalmente depois das diversas brigas que tiveram por aquilo. Mas ele sabe que Max estaria feliz com sua atual família e também sabe que Daniel se afastou ainda mais por sua culpa, ele sabe que ele mesmo podia ir atrás de Daniel, mas ele não fez e agora se arrependia, mas já era tarde demais, agora ele não tinha nem Woojin e nem Max.

Jisung volta na varanda e Jihoon limpa as lágrimas que desceram de forma rápida sorrindo assim que ele para ao seu lado. Eles conversam normalmente porque Jihoon não quer demonstrar sua fraqueza. É bom ver Jisung sorrindo de novo, é bom ver que a preocupação que ele tinha sobre si tinha sumido, e ele sabe que é errado esconder suas reais emoção dele, mas ele acha que já basta ele e Daniel estarem nos seus atuais estados, ele quer que Jisung siga sua vida e não se prenda ao seu lado por preocupação, assim como também não queria que Daehwi se preocupa-se ou se afastasse cada vez mais de Baejin por estar cuidando dele. Ele sabe que os dois estão brigados, Baejin venho apenas duas vezes em sua casa junto a Daehwi, e ele percebe que eles estão brigados por aquilo quando Daehwi briga com Bae jin por telefone durante uma das várias madrugadas que o mais novo dormiu ali, e ele se sente mal com isso porque ele sabe que os dois se amam e não precisam passar por aquilo.

Jihoon volta para a sala junto a Jisung e avisa que ficaria no quarto por estar cansado e com dor. Choco lhe segue e deita ao seu lado na cama. Ela lambe seu rosto e ele ri com aquilo e então a dor se aperta em seu coração de novo, a saudade parece voltar com tudo e ele não segura as lágrimas como antes, ele as deixa sair e ele sente como se milhares de facas lhe furassem repetidas vezes. Ele sente seu pulmão reclamar por ar, ele sente seu travesseiro molhar, ele sente as lambidas de Choco em sua bochecha, mas ele continua chorando porque é a única coisa que ele pode fazer. O pingente está gelado em sua mão apoiada em seu peito, e quanto mais seu coração se aperta, mas ele força o aperto em sua mão. Ele quer que aquilo faça Woojin voltar de algum modo, mas ele sabe que não é possível, e é por ele saber que doí tanto... Choco continua lambendo sua bochecha e isso quebra seu coração ainda mais imaginando milhares de coisas ao lado de Woojin e Max naquele apartamento.

Ele não sabe o momento exato que acontece, mas lá está Woojin sentado na beira da cama fazendo carinho em Choco. E é assustador como é tão parecido com a realidade que ele tanto queria, ele não aceita diferente das outras vezes, ele querer acordar, mas ele não consegue, ele se senta na cama encarando a imagem de um Woojin e ele quer grita que ele o deixe em paz, mas ele sabe que seu subconsciente não concorda com aquilo como ele gostaria. Woojin então olha para ele, sério, mas ainda sim com os olhos carregados de carinho, admiração e paixão.

-Você é um sonho - Jihoon sussurra e Woojin confirma com a cabeça parando de fazer carinho em Choco que pula para fora da cama.

Jihoon sente o aperto em seu coração aumentar em ver Woojin afirmar que era apenas um sonho, ele quer que ele negue por mais que saiba a verdade, mas ele lida com a dor e só confirma de volta deixando um silêncio doloroso entre eles. Ele não tem certeza se Woojin falará algo desta vez, ele torce para que não, porque ele não está preparado para ouvir a voz de Woojin depois de meses, ele mal está se aguentando em vê-lo tão de perto assim.

-Você tem que me deixar ir Jihoon… - é apenas um sussurro mas os olhos de Jihoon se enchem de lágrimas por aquilo. Ele concorda e limpa suas lágrimas rapidamente.

Woojin sorri e então tira seu tênis e se deita na cama seu rosto fica a centímetros do de Jihoon, e isso faz com que Jihoon esqueça um pouco a dor em seu coração para admirar todo detalhe que conseguisse, ele queria gravar cada mínimo detalhe de Woojin em sua mente, apesar de já conhecer todos. Ele grava em sua mente o formato dos olhos de Woojin, a forma como eles estão brilhando enquanto olha para si, grava a forma bonita que os cabelos de Woojin estão sobre sua testa, grava o formato do nariz e o ritmo que ele expira e inspira. Ele não resiste em não levar sua mão até as bochechas de Woojin e sorri ao ver os olhos de Woojin se fecharem pelo contato. Ele grava aquilo, a forma como sua mão fica um pouco engraçada nas bochechas de Woojin por serem um pouco pequenas ele grava o leve sorriso que Woojin solta antes de reabrir os olhos.

-Vou sentir sua falta - jihoon sussurra sentindo as lágrimas descerem lentamente

Woojin puxa a mão de Jihoon de sua bochecha e dá um beijo na mesma antes de puxar Jihoon para um abraço. Ele sussurra um “eu sei” e então deixa um beijo demorado na testa de Jihoon. Jihoon aperta seus braços em volta da cintura de Woojin e se mantém assim até sua cabeça começar a doer, ele sabe que provavelmente estava acordando e que nunca mais sonharia com Woojin então ele ergue sua cabeça vendo os olhos de Woojin lhe encarando.

\- Amo você

**Author's Note:**

> Quem chorou vem pra cá me dar um abraço que eu também chorei escrevendo. 
> 
> foi isso ai minha gente. Eu quase morri pra decidir o tema que eu escreveria, e ai minha irmã me deu essa ideia, e bem, hoje tá ai esse poço de tristeza, mas ainda com a essência dos meninos. Obgd por quem leu até aqui e espero que eu tenha ajudado ainda que pouco a 2parkweek.


End file.
